Everything has changed
by Courtney601
Summary: Just after they graduated, Nina and Fabian break up. 8 months later, Nina returns from America. When she bumps into Fabian, she realises how much he has changed. He's not the Fabian we all know and love. He's now famous. Can they fix things?
1. Chapter 1

Nina's P.O.V

"I'm going to miss you all so much, promise you'll keep in touch?" I said as I hugged Amber. "Of course. You'll have to visit sometime!" She responded.

I hugged everybody else and said a little goodbye. I turned to the final person. The person that changed my life. The person that I fell deeply in love with. As I looked him in the eyes, I couldn't help but tear up. "I'm going to miss you the most." I barely managed to get out. He gave a sad smile and pulled me close to him. "It won't be too long before we see each other. I promise."

His words made me smile. "I love you, Fabian." I croaked out. "I love you too, my chosen one." He kissed me passionately and I walked out to my taxi.

We had all just graduated. We had finished our time at Anubis house. If I'm completely honest, I was going to miss it. The school, the house, the adventures, mysteries and most of all everybody there. Even Victor. I was going back to America for 8 months then I would return once I hit 18.

The tears were still falling as I reached the airport. I missed my friends and my boyfriend already and it'd only been 20 minutes. I paid the driver, grabbed my luggage and went into the airport. I texted everybody one last time before boarding the plane and flying home.

~8 months later~

It'd been 8 months since we graduated. 8 months since I hadn't seen my friends. 6 months since my heart was broken. 6 months since I had heard from him.

The plane arrives in the England and I get off. My phone buzzes, indicating I have a text.

 **From Patricia**

 _Let me know when you land, I want to see you!_

I smiled and texted back.

 **To Patricia**

 _I'm at the airport now!_

My phone started buzzing and I didn't even have to look at the caller id to know it was her.

"Patricia?" I asked.

"Nina, I'm coming to pick you up! I want to spend time with you!" I smiled at her words.

"Sounds good! It's been so long. I need to find a hotel, can you help?" I asked a bit too eagerly. She laughed down the phone, slightly humoured.

"I have a spare room, I'd love if you could stay with me?" I smiled even wider.

"I owe you big time."

I ended the call and waited at the airport for her.

When I saw her red hair through the crowd of people, my heart started racing. When she spotted me, she pulled me into a hug.

"I've missed you!" She squealed.

"I've missed you too." I said, barely able to breathe. "You're crushing me."

She giggled as she pulled away. "Oops, my bad."

She helped carry my luggage to the car and we drove to a small coffee shop.

I ordered us both our drinks and we sat down to talk.

"So, any news?" I asked.

"Well, incase you didn't know Mara's a trainee doctor." She replied. I'm sure we all knew that was coming.

"And what about everybody else?"

"Well, Amber is a fashion designer. Alfie is actually becoming a lawyer." I nearly spit out my drink when she announced that. She laughed.

"I know, tell me about it. Jerome is just Jerome. Nobody really knows with him. Mick's still in Australia. Eddie is living with me. We're still a couple. We both own a night club. Club of Anubis. I know, pretty lame. Fabian is actually famous now. He's not majorly popular, he's more of an upcoming artist. He's releasing his own songs too. Nobody really hears from him anymore though. He's not the same Fabian we all know and love." Her eyes widen.

"I am so sorry, I completely forgot. How're you holding up?" She gives a sympathetic look and I stare down at my hands.

"I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't fine. I was far from it. I missed him. I was still in love with him. Even the mention of his name was like a knife through the heart.

"Nina, I didn't mean-" I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"I know Patricia, it's okay. Honestly. I'm over him." She gave a small but sad smile.

"Let's head back to mine? You must be exhausted." I nodded and we left.

The drive to hers was long and silent. Not an awkward silence. It was more of a comfortable silence. Patricia pulled up in her drive and we grabbed my luggage and went in. She took me up to my room and we sat on the bed.

"I'm gonna start dinner soon, I'll call you when it's ready. Eddie will probably be up here to annoy you any second now." As if on cue, the door opened and Eddie walked in.

"Nina!" he pulled me into a hug. "How've you been since you got tragically dumped?" He said in a humoured tone. Patricia slapped his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed his arm.

"You doof!" Patricia replied. She took his hand and they went downstairs.

I sighed and flopped back, my head hitting the pillow. I closed my eyes and attempted to take a nap. It was useless, all I could think about was the moment that crushed me 6 months ago.

 _It was early in the morning. I had just woken up to the sound of my iPad announcing I was receiving a video call. I peered at the caller id. Fabian. I was worried. He had never called me at this time. I answered it, slightly nervous. When I saw his face, I knew something was wrong._

 _"Fabian, is everything okay?" I sleepily asked._

 _He could barely look at me. My heart started racing._

 _"F-Fabian?" I stuttered. Still no reply._

 _"Fabian, please. You're scaring me."_

 _"Nina, I really don't know how to say this."_

 _"Say what?"_

 _My heart stopped when I heard the words I had always feared._

 _"We need to break up."_

 _My stomach was in knots. My head was racing with many different thoughts, unable to comprehend what he had just said._

 _"I just don't see us working out. You're in America, Nina. I miss you, I really do but it's killing me. I want to focus on my career. My singing career. I can't do it while I'm in a relationship. There's too many strings, too many things that are holding me back. We can't be together. I'm sorry Nina."_

 _"B-but I love you..." I croaked._

 _"I love you too, my chosen one. Don't make this harder than it has to be." He couldn't look me in the eyes._

 _The tears were threatening to fall, pricking my eyes as they do so. I was crushed._

 _"What about everything we've been through. The amount of times you saved my life? The amount of times I saved yours? Are you seriously going to let that all go?" I was hurt, I was angry, I was broken._

 _"It's all in the past Nina. We have to move on."_

 _"Fabian, please. We can work this out. I'll wait for you if I have to. You can't do this." The tears started falling, sliding down my cheek._

 _"I'm sorry Nina Martin." And with that, he ended the call._

 _I curled myself into a ball and sobbed. I didn't stop sobbing. Not even when Gran came in and found me. She rubbed my back and told me everything was going to be okay. All I remember was closing my eyes, wishing it was all a dream._

I snapped back to reality as Patricia called up that dinner was ready. I wiped my tears that had fallen and went down. After I ate, I went up to bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's P.O.V

I woke to Patricia shaking me.

"Morning." I mumbled. She chuckled.

"Don't you mean afternoon?" She said smiling. With that, I shot up. There's no way I could've slept that long?

"What's the time?" I asked. She checked her phone and looked back at me. Once she announced it had just passed 12 o'clock, I groaned.

"What would you like to do today?" Patricia asked.

"I'm not sure, whatever you want?" I was indecisive. I always had been.

"I say, we go to into town. We can get food, catch up a little more. We can also do some shopping!"

"You're starting to sound like Amber!" Patricia didn't seem amused at that comment but she laughed anyway.

"Let's get ready and we can leave. Eddie has to go out to set the club up for tonight anyway." Patricia left my room, letting me get ready.

Once I was ready, I went downstairs and waited for Patricia. After 20 minutes, she finally made her entrance.

"Finally! I was starting to think you'd stumbled into Narnia." I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh ha ha. Let's go, you can drive!"

My smile dropped. "I-I can't drive yet..."

Patricia gave me a look that read 'are you freaking kidding me?'

I sigh and we go to the car. I get into the passengers side and we start our journey into town. Finding a parking space was horrible. Patricia's road rage was the highlight of it. Every 10 seconds I heard her mutter curse words to herself. It was actually very entertaining.

When we finally found a space, we went straight to get food. There was a nice little restaurant Fabian once took me to. Of course, Patricia had to choose that one.

We walked in, got a table and I stared at the menu.

-Flashback-

 _Fabian stared at me as I looked down at the menu. "It all looks so good." I said out loud. "You look so good." I smiled as he complimented me. I finally decided to order the spaghetti and he decided on a steak._

 _"I really like you, Nina."_

 _My heart began racing. "You do?"_

 _"Of course. There's so many things I like about you. You're beautiful, you're kind and I don't think I've ever met anybody who would risk their life for others. You're special."_

 _I started to blush, he called me beautiful._

 _"Nina, I know we kissed at prom. It was amazing, I've never felt that way before. I was wondering if you'd like to become my girlfriend?"_

 _I smiled even wider. "I'd love to."_

 _His smile was the sweetest thing ever. He leaned over and kissed me. We broke apart when the food came. I was so giddy. Like a kid on a sugar high or a kid waking up on Christmas morning._

 _I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't even realise I had been twirling my fork into the spaghetti for five minutes. That night was the best night of my life._

Patricia snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Earth to Nina!"

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"I asked if you were ready to order. Are you okay? You seem distant." Patricia looked at me, slightly concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed and looked back at the menu. "I'll have the spaghetti."

"Are you sure you're okay, Nina?"

"I'm fine. Sorry, I was just thinking." I just wanted to forget about him.

"About Fabian?" Hearing his name made me wince.

"Yeah..."

"Look Nina, you'll get over him. I know you will. He was out of order for breaking up with you like that but it's time you moved on. It's been six months. You're torturing yourself."

I sighed. I guess she was right. Maybe I did need to move on. It's easier said than done. He was my first and only love. My first friend at Anubis house and he was always there no matter what.

After we finished eating, we decided to search the town. We walked into a clothing store and started scanning the items, deciding what to buy. The song that was playing ended and changed to a song that I had never heard. The voice sounded so familiar. It couldn't be. Could it?

When the song ended, the radio presenter started speaking.

"That was Fabian Rutter with his new hit single, Breakeven." I froze dead in my tracks. My head started to spin. "I need some air, watch my stuff." Patricia nodded and I walked out. My head span even more as I walked away from the store. I wasn't even watching where I was going, I just needed to get away from everything Fabian related.

I ran into something hard, knocking me to the floor.

"I am so sorry." The person apologised.

I look up to see nobody other than Fabian. His face drops when he sees me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His harsh tone made me flinch.

"I-I…" I couldn't get my words out.

"Stay the hell away from me, Nina." He walks away from me, leaving me sitting on the floor still.

I don't get why he acted like that. I had done nothing to him. He broke up with me.

I started tearing up as I dusted myself off. I walked back into the store and Patricia ran to me.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"F-Fabian..." I cried out. Patricia rubbed my back.

"It was just a song. Let's get you home."

We walked back to the car. The whole journey back to the house was silent. Neither of us said a word. I traipsed into the house, slumping down onto the sofa.

"Nina, you can't let him affect you like this. I want to help you feel better." Patricia sat next to me.

"How?" I said softly.

"Tomorrow night. The club is having a couple people perform. I'm going to invite Amber, Mara, Jerome and Alfie. They can stay here the night. It'll be just like old times. Anubis style." She smiled at her plan.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

I was looking forward to seeing everybody, especially Amber. It just wouldn't be the same without Fabian.

Patricia started cooking dinner. I didn't feel hungry so I went straight to bed.

I awoke the next morning to Eddie jumping on the bed.

"Eddie, what the hell are you doing?" I asked groggily.

"Waking you up." He smiled.

I reached for the pillow under my head and threw it at him, leading him to fall from the bed. I laughed to myself and sat up.

"Patricia said you have to get up and help us set up the club."

"Fine, I'm up!" I groaned.

I got out of bed, got ready and went downstairs to see pancakes and bacon set out on a plate for me. I began eating as Patricia sat next to me.

"How're you feeling now?" She asked me.

I didn't know how to answer. Instead, I gave her a small smile. She sighed and so did I.

After I finished eating, it was time to go. We hopped in the car and drove to the club. It was beautiful. The eye of Horus was the first thing that caught my eye. I smiled, thinking about Anubis House.

"The performers will be here shortly. Apparently, one is running late." Patricia said in a slightly annoyed tone.

We set everything up, stocked up the alcohol and prepared the stage. Patricia, Eddie and I looked at each other, smiles plastered onto our faces.

I got changed into the uniform Patricia had given me. They were short staffed, I was there to offer my help.

I walked out to show Patricia. Her mouth fell open. "Holy crap, you look stunning!"

I heard footsteps and turned to see Mara, Amber, Jerome and Alfie.

"Nina!" Amber yelled and ran to me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I hugged back.

"I've missed you so much Amber!"

After catching up, it was finally time to open up the doors. I got behind the bar and watched as people came flooding in. I started making the drinks they requested. I had my back turned to the bar when I heard somebody bang on the bar.

"Oi, you. Triple vodka. Now!"

I froze. I hadn't been taught how to handle people like that. I didn't know what to do.

"Are you deaf? I asked for a drink! Do you not know who I am?"

I turn around, my anger getting the better of me.

" I don't know who you think you are but-" I stopped as Fabian's gaze met mine.

Patricia came out and saw him.

"You need to be behind the stage, you're about to perform." She said to him.

He scoffed and walked away.

As he arrived on stage, people cheered.

"Hi, I'm Fabian Rutter. I'm going to perform my new single, it's called Money on My Mind."

As he started singing, I shivered. I grabbed a drink and gulped it down. I was going to need a lot after seeing him.

After a couple more and plenty of shots, my head stared buzzing. My vision soon became blurry causing me to be unbalanced.

Everything after that was a blur.


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia's P.O.V

I see Nina climbing up onto one of the tables, cheering Fabian on. I run over to her.

"Nina, what the hell are you doing? Get down!"

She looks down at me. "I'm having fun, you told me to!" She looked back at the stage and shouted "Fabian, you dick!" I sighed and tried to find Eddie to help me out. Once I found him, I turned back to Nina only to discover she wasn't there. She was on stage. She pushed Fabian out of the way and took the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would just like to announce that this guy right here is a heartless jerk. Not only did he break up with me, he turned into a complete twat. He's now arrogant! I loved him, I'm still in love with him. Not that he cares. He broke me. Fabian Rutter, I hope you're happy." She slurs.

Eddie ran onto the stage and picked Nina up, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her off stage. Fabian took the microphone back and finished the song. Once Nina was back on the floor, she ran to the bathroom and I followed. She began throwing up into the toilet and I rubbed her back. She then started sobbing.

"Nina, would you please tell me why you did that?"

"I don't know what came over me. He makes me so upset. I shouldn't have drank so much."

I laughed. "It's a bit late for that."

She sighed. "I'm such a bitch."

"You're not a bitch. You're heartbroken."

She hugged me and I hugged back.

"Now, clean yourself up. Meet me in the staff room."

I left her in the bathroom and walked over to the bar, bumping into Fabian.

"Nina completely messed up my performance." He sounded angry.

"You messed her up! You broke her heart for no reason whatsoever. No explanation, nothing. If it was me, I would mess up more than your performance. If you talk to her like she's a piece of crap or even look at her in a negative way, I will not hesitate to deal with you myself. You need to apologise to her." I pause for a moment. "Why did you even break up with her?"

"What's it to you Williamson?"

"Fabian, sort yourself out. Cut the act. I mean it. You're hurting everybody around you. 8 months ago, we all left Anubis House and you were Fabian Rutter. Not this. I don't even know who you are anymore. You're not the Fabian we knew and loved."

"Too bad."

With that, my fist flew at his face. He stumbled back and I turned around, walking to the staff room.

Five minutes later, Nina walked in still drunk. "Nina, we need to get you back." I gave Amber my address and let her take Nina back to mine in a taxi. An hour later, we started closing the club. Eddie came up to me with an arm over Fabian's shoulder.

"Guess what babe! Fabian's staying in Liverpool for a week and he needs a place to crash. I told him he could stay with us. Isn't that great? It'll be just like old times."

I glare at Fabian. "Any attitude and I'll sling you out faster than you can imagine. Got it?"

He nods and I sigh. This wasn't going to end well. Nina was going to kill me.

Nina's P.O.V

The next morning when I woke, I couldn't remember anything from the night before. I felt like death. My head was pounding and my throat was dry. I groaned and got out of bed. I walked down the stairs silently and into the kitchen. After pouring myself some coffee, I sat at the table and put my head against it. I hear somebody shuffling around me and I groan.

"Patricia, can you move more silently? My head is killing me." I snapped.

"What are you doing here?" Great. This is all I needed.

I look up and see Fabian. "I could ask you the same question." Nice one Nina, real mature.

"What were you playing at last night? I don't think you've ever done something so stupid."

I didn't know what to do or say. What did I do last night?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I muttered in a calm tone.

"Don't act dumb Martin. You may have been pissed out of your face but you knew full well what you were doing. You stooped to a whole new level of low, trying to ruin my career."

I scoffed, "You're one to talk about being low. I never expected you to be like this Fabian. I thought you were different."

"Well get used to it. So what, I've changed. I'm happier this way. I'm finally something. Not some nerdy freak that chases after ghosts and treasure."

Well that hurt. A lot. I looked him in the eyes before throwing my coffee at him and going back up to my room. I regret doing that.

When I reach my room, Amber was sitting on my bed.

"Amber, what did I do last night?"

After Amber filled me in, I was close to tears. "I've screwed up big time. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, you could always start with apologising." Amber suggested.

"It's not that easy." It really wasn't. Especially not after the whole kitchen incident. Amber laughed as I told her.

I decided I should take a shower. I felt disgusting from being hungover. I reached the bathroom and walked in. The water was running but nobody was in there. I walked back out to grab my robe. A few minutes later, I went back in. I got undressed and turned around to get in. I screamed at what I saw.

Fabian was in the shower, completely naked. Obviously. Fabian also started screaming.

We must've alerted the others as they came running in, leading it to be even more embarrassing. I grabbed my robe, covering myself up and Fabian did the same.

"Oh my god, this is even better than tv!" Jerome laughed. With that, everybody had a little giggle.

We both just stood there awkwardly. I was the first to walk out. I went into my room and threw myself onto the bed. Could this get any worse?

The day went by quite quickly. I stayed in my room for most of it. I was too embarrassed to face anybody. It got to dinner time and I dragged myself to the others. Patricia cooked for us all. It was oddly silent, except for the sly remarks about earlier incidents. Everybody was so humoured by it. I, on the other hand was not. I threw away the rest of my food and went back to my room.

I heard footsteps behind me and as I spun around, I lost my balance. Fabian grabbed my wrist and steadied me out.

"Don't touch me." I yelled.

"I caught you, be a little more grateful."

I glared at him. "Grateful? You left me heartbroken so you could become this. Why would I be grateful?"

"I came up here to see if you were okay. Can you cut the attitude?"

"Me? You need to cut the attitude!"

I couldn't believe he was acting like this. This was all his fault.

"Don't be like that Nina."

I push him away from me and slam the door in his face.

A few hours later, we decided to play 'never have I ever'. We had the alcohol at the ready and we sat in a circle.

"Never have I ever had sex." Mara smiled.

Everybody looked at each other before Patricia, Eddie, Fabian and I took a shot.

Next it was Amber's turn. "Never have I ever been or thought I was pregnant."

I looked down and took a shot. Everybody was staring at me, even Fabian.

"Which one was it?" He said, expecting an immediate answer. I cleared my throat, it was my turn.

"Never have I ever kissed somebody I didn't like."

Fabian glared as he took a shot, along with Amber, Alfie and Jerome.

"Never have I ever seen a ghost." Jerome said proudly.

We all chuckle and take a shot. If only he knew. The whole time we were sat there, Fabian kept his eyes fixed on me.

"Never have I ever broke the law." Patricia stated.

Fabian and I both took a shot. Everybody seemed surprised by this.

"Never have I ever broke a bone." Alfie said quite simply.

A few of us took a shot. Everything started to become a blur.

"Never have I ever broke somebody's heart." Eddie said. Patricia hit his arm playfully.

Fabian took a shot.

"Never have I ever got so drunk, I tried to ruin somebody's performance." Fabian muttered as he glared.

I took one last shot before standing up and walking out. Fabian followed.

"What was the answer to the question?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I avoided.

"Were you pregnant?"

"What's it to you?" I smiled.

"Nina, I mean it." He was getting more stern.

"No. I wasn't. I thought I was."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because you didn't care. It was 2 months after graduating, you had just broken up with me. It was a good job I wasn't." I laugh to myself and walk away. I stumbled up to my room and flopped onto my bed, falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis or the characters.**

 **Fabian's P.O.V**

I could barely sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Nina. I was mad at her but at the same time, I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let her go. I missed her, I really did but there was nothing I could do. It was better for everybody this way, especially Nina. If you love her, let her go.

I sigh and go downstairs. Nobody was awake. I grab my guitar and start strumming. Lyrics come to me and I can't help but sing.

 _I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house_

 _If things go wrong we can knock it down_

 _My three words have two meanings but there's one thing on my mind_

 _It's all for you_

 _And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

 _If you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now_

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

 _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

 _I'll do it all for you in time_

 _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now, now_

 _I'm gonna paint you by numbers and colour you in_

 _If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

 _And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

 _Now I'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours_

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

 _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

 _I'll do it all for you in time_

 _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

 _Don't hold me down, I think the braces are breaking and it's more than I can take_

 _And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

 _If you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now_

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

 _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind,_

 _I'll do it all for you in time_

 _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

 _And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

 _I'll do it all for you in time_

 _And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

 _And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now_

As I finish singing, a tear slides down my cheek. I hear somebody clapping, making me jump. I look over to the doorway to see Patricia. She walks over to me and sits down.

"You really miss her, don't you?" She asked, sympathetically.

I nodded. "I do. I really did screw everything up. I've been acting like a dick since I became famous."

"I 100% agree. She still loves you. You've broken her heart."

I sigh. "I guess there's nothing I can do."

"I wouldn't say nothing." Patricia smirked.

"What can I do?"

With that, she walked away. She didn't even answer. I sighed and started playing again.

After 5 minutes, I stopped. I heard a familiar scream and ran upstairs to Nina's room and went to her. Everybody crowds around her, making sure she was okay.

"Are you okay, Nina?" Patricia asked.

Nina just sat there, tears forming.

"Come on Nina, you need to tell us." Eddie pushed.

She looked at me. "Y-You're okay?"

It broke my heart. I nodded. "I'm okay. Are you okay?"

Nina shook her head. "C-Can you leave me for a second?"

Everybody hesitated but stood up to leave. As I started walking out, I heard her call me. I went back to her.

"What happened?" I asked, sympathetically.

"Senkhara… she took you. She pushed you into the Chasm. It was just like that dream we had before. Except, it was worst. I tried to save you. Even though you hurt me, I still tried my best." She started crying again. All I could do was hold her.

She eventually stopped crying. I stood to leave her room but she stopped me.

"F-Fabian… can you stay with me tonight?" She asked.

I nod my head and climb in next to her. I hold her tight and reassure her while she drifts off into a deep sleep. I close my eyes and drift off also.

The next morning, I wake up with a smile on my face. I look around the room, Nina still asleep in my arms. Patricia and Eddie were standing at the end of the bed, smiling. I try to move my arm from underneath Nina but it was stuck.

After finally removing it, I crawled over her and out of the bed. Eddie leaves the room with me and Patricia stays.

 **Nina's P.O.V**

The sun blinded me as Patricia opened the curtains. I sigh and pull my blanket over my head.

"What do you want?" I groan out. Patricia laughed and pulled the blanket, tossing it onto the floor.

"Would you like to explain what the heck that was last night?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"The nightmare? It was nothing. Just the old Sibuna related stuff." Patricia smirked.

"I wasn't talking about the nightmare. I was talking about Fabian." My face dropped. I wasn't entirely sure how to respond to this. What did happen? I needed reassuring, I knew that much. Did this change anything between us or would it go back to the way it had been lately?

"I had a bad dream and I needed reassuring. That's all." It wasn't a lie. I did need reassuring. I also needed to know he was okay. I felt so safe being in his arms last night. His arms around me, his scent that constantly lingered, his light snores. All of the things I fell in love with years ago. I'm not sure how I feel. A part of me craves for his touch but another part wants to punch him.

Patricia snapped her fingers in front of my face, snapping me back to reality. "You coming down for breakfast?" I thought for a second, did I really want to face him? "Y-Yeah, I'll be down in a minute. Save me a seat."

I grabbed my cardigan and pulled it on. It felt like home. I brush my teeth, tie my hair up into a messy bun and then proceed to the kitchen. Everybody looked at me as I walked in. It felt like my first day in the Anubis House. I eyed the jug and looked at Patricia. She started laughing and so did I. Everybody else just gave us strange looks. I sat at the head of the table, overlooking everybody. They all seemed happy. Fabian couldn't look at me. I must've creeped him out when I asked him to stay. Things were over between us.

I wasn't trying to get back with him, I just wanted to be on a civil level. This would allow us to have a conversation that wouldn't end in us both arguing. I sigh, looking up at everybody. They were putting away their dishes. How long was I thinking? I dumped the rest of my breakfast and flopped onto the sofa.

Amber sat next to me. "So, shall we do something today? We can go shopping?" I hated shopping. "Sure. Let me go get ready." I knew I was going to regret this.

I jumped into the shower, pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie and then set off downstairs. When I reach Amber, she is standing with Fabian. "I hope you don't mind, I asked Fabian to come." Great. Now I'd have to put up with him and his huge ego. Just what I wanted.

I give a small nod and walk out. "You're driving Nina." Amber shouts. I mentally face palm. "I-I can't drive…" I was ashamed. She passed the keys to Fabian. "You should really learn." She stated. I knew that. I wanted to.

"You wanna sit upfront?" She asked. I shook my head and took backseat. The ride was awkward. Nobody said a word. Fabian kept looking at me through the rear view mirror. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and stared down at my phone, trying to distract myself from him. It didn't work too well, I couldn't help but look up again. He was looking at me.

A little while later, we finally arrive. Fabian parks the car and we all get out. He pulls a giant hoodie, lifts the hood and slides some shades on. "It's so hard being famous." I scoff and Amber shoots me a glare, indicating I should be quiet. Amber pulls us into the first stop she notices, it seemed really girly. Everything was pink. I cringed at the sight and I'm pretty sure I heard Fabian sigh. After 20 minutes of looking at the same things, I excused myself. "I'm just gonna pop out for some air." I started walking away from them both. I jumped into the lift and Fabian jumped in as it was closing. We were the only two in here. Great. It was awkward, neither of moved a muscle.

The lights flickered and the lift came to a stop. I pushed all of the buttons, beginning to freak out. "You're going to make it worse!" Fabian shouted. "Well instead of shouting at me, maybe you could help!"

"Look, arguing isn't going to get us out of here." He muttered, slowly calming.

My breathing started to pick up and my chest tightened. I was freaking out, what if we didn't make it out? What if it fell? Out of all people, why did it have to be him?

I gripped onto the side of the lift, ensuring I stay standing. I was hyperventilating and I didn't know what to do. Fabian mumbled a couple curse words. "Nina, you have to breathe! In and out, come on!" I tried to do what he was telling me but I started freaking out more, knowing I couldn't catch my breath.

He took my hands and lowered me to floor. "Okay, do as I say. Inhale, hold for five seconds then exhale and hold for five seconds. Come on."

I inhale shakily. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Exhale.

I continue the pattern and my breathing slows. I close my eyes and rest my head against him.

"T-Thank you." I stuttered. He accepted and we sat there.

"Are you okay now?" He asked, concerned. I nod in response. My hands were still shaking but I felt a lot better. I was in his arms again. He began stroking my hair.

"I-I'm sorry about freaking out." I was so embarrassed. He gave a small smile

"It's fine…" it began getting awkward. Neither of us knew what to say. After a few minutes, he piped up.

"I'm sorry about the past couple days. I know I haven't been the nicest."

"Really? Hadn't noticed." I slipped out, sarcastically.

"It hasn't been the same since we graduated. I understand I broke your heart, I wasn't fully aware that was going to happen. I was advised to end things by my manager. Not only that, I didn't want to drag you into the world of fame without your permission. The hate, every move being tracked, everything is hard. I wanted what was best for you. My attitude has been crap too, I'm sorry but it was the only way I could protect myself."

"Protect yourself from what?" I asked. He paused for a moment, looking me dead in the eyes.

"From allowing myself to show how much I really loved you."

My eyes began blurring as tears pricked them, I was overwhelmed. I loved him, I never stopped but was he telling the truth?

He started leaning in, I was leaning in too. I wasn't sure if I wanted this. I was confused, I was scared. Just as our lips were about to meet, the lift doors opened and I rushed out. I ran outside and didn't stop running. I wasn't sure where I was going but I knew I had to get away from him.

 **Patricia's P.O.V**

Eddie and I were snuggled on the sofa, waiting for the others to get back. It was getting dark outside and I was beginning to get worried. I knew they were old enough to handle themselves but with the way things were at the moment, I didn't trust Nina and Fabian together.

"Do you think they'll be back soon?" I looked at Eddie, waiting for an answer.

"There's no need to worry, Yacker. I'm sure they're fine." Eddies words reassured me. Kind of.

"I hope so, I can't help but worry though." Eddie gasped.

"Has Patricia Williamson finally turned soft?" I could tell he was amused.

"Me? Soft? Never!" I defended myself.

"Oh, really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Really! I just care, that's all. It's that so bad?" He smiled.

"Is my little Yacker catching feelings?" I scoff and he chuckles.

"I am not catching feelings!" He smirks before laughing.

"I'm sure you're not, sweetheart."

With that, I pushed him off the sofa. Unfortunately for me, he pulled me with him. After laughing for a few minutes, he kissed me. We were disrupted when Mara walked in and made a comment. We laughed, pulling away. I got up, shaking myself off.

The door flew open and in walked Fabian and Amber.

"Hey, where's Nina?" I asked, concerned.

"You mean she's not here?" Fabian asked.

My heart started racing. "What do you mean?"

This time, Amber spoke. "She disappeared. She ran from the store, we've been searching for nearly two hours!"

This was not good. This wasn't good at all. I began panicking.

"Nina's missing?" Eddie asked. His voice was shaky, almost as if he was panicking too.

Fabian looked down before nodding.

"It's all my fault." He admitted. If it were any other time, I probably would've dumped something on him. There was only one thing on my mind. _Nina was missing._

I grabbed my coat, pulling it on as fast I could. Eddie grabbed his too.

Mara's eyes widened. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Nina." I turned to Fabian and pointed at him. "We'll talk about this later."

We got into the car, Eddie drove as I shook uncontrollably. He took my hand, reassuring me the best he could.

"We'll find her, I promise."

I prayed he was right. We needed to find her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or the characters.**

 **Patricia's P.O.V**

The rain became heavier, the thunder became louder and my worry grew stronger. What if we didn't find her? She was my best friend. I know, at first we didn't get along. Things have changed since then, she saved our lives more times than I can count. We really did grow closer. We were Sibuna and Sibuna always stick together.

We had been driving around for over an hour now. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Eddie, pull over!" He does as I say, slightly startled.

"What is it? Did you see her?!"

I shook my head. "No, I'm gonna search by foot. It'll be easier."

He stopped me. "I'm coming with you." We both grabbed our phones and started looking. I called out for her, so did Eddie. We searched high and low, every corner, every street, every place we could think of. Eddie called hospitals, police stations, everywhere. There was no sign of her.

I started walking down a back street. It was dark and gloomy, huge puddles from the rain were forming on the floor. It had a horrible stench. Then again, with the amount of bin bags, I wasn't surprised. Eddie called out after me but I couldn't stop, I had to find Nina.

I heard a small sob. I couldn't place where it was coming from. When I heard it again, I realised it was coming from me. I, Patricia Williamson was crying. I never thought I'd see the day.

I walked a little further. That's when I saw it. A body, slumped in a corner. I approached it, curious to see its face. It was shivering, small cries were escaping their lips. It sounded like her. I ran to her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her up. She screamed, trying to fight me off. I just held her closer.

"Shh, it's okay. Nina, it's me." I reassured. Her body relaxed and she started crying.

"P-Patricia?" I nod in response and her arms flew around me. I stroke her drenched hair. I could feel her shivering like crazy.

Eddie ran towards us, alarmed by the scream. When he saw us, he hugged us both tight. When we pulled away, my face dropped.

"Nina, your lips are turning blue! We need to get you warm!" I panicked. She didn't even have a coat on. I kept an arm wrapped around her as I guided her to the car. I sat her in the back and placed myself next to her. I hugged her tight, trying to get her as warm as I could. She was silent, she didn't make a sound. I knew there was something wrong. She was upset. Nina Martin was rarely upset. The only thing that could bother her that much was Fabian. Anything Fabian related for that matter.

I still didn't know what I was going to say to Fabian. My main concern is Nina, as long as she's okay. I'm just glad she's safe.

The ride home was silent. I could tell Nina didn't want to go in.

When Eddie pulled into the driveway, I undone our seat belts. I kept my arm wrapped around her as I guided her to the door. Everybody turned towards the door as it opened, their faces deep with worry.

The look of relief swarmed them as I took her inside. When they caught a glimpse of her, their faces changed again. Nina's lips were still blue, she was soaking wet and she looked a complete mess. Fabian approached, he opened his mouth but I stopped him.

"Save it, Rutter. This was all your fault." And at that moment, I'm sure I saw his heart break.

I took Nina into her room. "You need to get out of them clothes, okay?"

Nina didn't move. She just stood there.

"Nina, come on. You're gonna get sick if you stay in them." She turned towards me.

"C-Can you help me?" She stuttered.

I was unsure of what she meant. Did she want me to undress her?

"Uh, sure? You want me to get you changed?"

She gave a small nod and I went to her wardrobe. I got out the fluffiest pair of pyjamas I could find and the warmest pair of socks. I peeled off her wet clothes, helped her dry off with a towel and helped put on her dry clothes. I sat her in front of me, drying her hair with a hair dryer. Once it was dry, I began brushing it.

When the heck did I become this?

After, I plaited it and put her into bed. I've never seen her like this before.

"Nina, would you tell me what happened?"

She looked at me. "F-Fabian and I got stuck in an elevator. I was scared and he reassured me. I guess we got caught up in the moment, we were about to kiss. Then, the doors opened and I panicked. I had to run." She sighed then continued.

"Just before that, he was saying how he didn't mean to hurt me and he only did this because he wanted what was best for me. He wasn't there when he broke my heart, he wasn't there with the endless nights of crying until I fell asleep, he wasn't there when I needed him. He wasn't there. He promised me he'd always be there for me. He broke that promise. He wasn't there." Her voice cracked and I'm pretty sure my heart did too.

When did I learn to take other people's feelings into consideration?

I lay next to her, reassuring her. "He's an idiot, that's why. Clearly, he has let the fame get to his head. He's realising now, you're better off without him. He's trying to worm his way back into your life. Don't rush into anything. I know he was your first love. It's easier said than done but I think it's time you move on. He's going back on tour soon, he won't be around forever. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Patricia?" She asked.

"Yes, Nina?"

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. You're my best friend, I hope you know that."

I smile and nod. "And I hope you know, you're mine too."

Nina seemed pleased with what I had to say. "Now, get some sleep. You need it." I put a couple blankets over her and smiled. "Patricia, can you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." I smiled and placed myself next to her. Before I know it, my eyes started closing and I fall into a deep sleep.

 **Nina's P.O.V**

When I wake, Patricia is squished against me. I giggle to myself and shake her awake.

"Eddison, I will not fail to kick you out of the bed if you try waking me!"

I laugh even louder, causing her to shoot up.

"Oh, Nina! Hey!"

"Thank you for last night. You made me feel safe. You acted like a mom…" I smile.

"I did? Thanks, I guess?"

We both get up and head downstairs to the table for breakfast. Eddie was cooking and it smelt amazing. He set a plate in front of me and my eyes lit up. He handed me a coffee and I thanked him. I took a sip, the hot liquid warmed me up.

I began eating my breakfast, everybody soon began joining us. Fabian walked in, his head down. It made me feel bad.

I was confused about how I felt. I loved him more than anything. That's why it hurt so much. On the other hand, he hurt me. He put me through hell. What did this mean?

"Nina? Nina!" Patricia nudged me.

"Hmm?"

Patricia laughed. "You've been missing your food for two minutes, you've just been eating your fork!"

I looked down at my barely touched breakfast.

"Nina, finish eating. You've missed a few meals." Amber pointed out.

I finish eating and excuse myself.

Fabian approached, making my heart race.

"Nina, can we talk?" His sparkly eyes were now dull.

"Of course." I follow him up into my room and sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry I made you run yesterday. It wasn't my intention."

"No, I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to run, I just panicked. I'm so confused at the moment."

He looked at me, slightly confused. "About what?"

"About what I want. I'm still hurt about what happened but at the same time, I want to forgive you. The past few days have been a total mess. I'm sorry for getting drunk on more than one occasion, I'm sorry for throwing my coffee over you, I'm sorry for everything. I love you Fabian, that's why it's so hard."

He placed his fingers underneath my chin, our eyes finally met. My breath hitched in my throat and he crashed our lips together. At first, I was shocked. I didn't move. When he pulled me close, I slowly eased into it. Our lips moved in the perfect pattern, it felt like it used to.

He flipped us over, so he was above me. He deepened the kiss, I allowed him to. I finally felt like things were right. I finally felt home.

 **Eddie's P.O.V**

After Nina and Fabian walked away, Patricia and I cleared the table. Things had been all over the place lately. It's almost as if we were back at Anubis House. God, how I missed those days.

I walk over to Patricia, pulling her close to me. "Yacker, what are we gonna do? Nina and Fabian are basically at each others throats. He's here for another four weeks!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Four weeks? That wasn't the agreement!"

"He hasn't told you? Half his tour got cancelled." I informed her.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Look, it'll be okay. Everybody else said they'd stay until then. Besides, Nina's trying to find a place for herself isn't she?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't want her to leave though. I know she'll be just down the road but ever since Anubis house, I've enjoyed having her around all the time. She's my best friend. Do you know what she said to me this morning? I was acting like a mum to her."

I was shocked to hear this. I chuckled in disbelief. "No way!"

"I mean it, I was acting… considerate?"

"Yacker, considerate? I never thought I'd see the day!"

She smacked my arm playfully. "I love you, Eddie."

I smiled. "I love you too, Yacker." And with that, I gave her a quick kiss.

"Are we opening up the club tonight? We need to take in some money!" She asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. We could have everybody serve. It'll be fun. Just like Anubis."

Patricia smiles. "I'll go ask!" And with that, she walked away to the others. I was so lucky to have her.

 **Nina's P.O.V**

I look over at Fabian's bare body. I can't believe this just happened. I was so stupid. This confused me even more.

I wrap my robe around me and tiptoe downstairs. I go into the kitchen and sigh. After boiling the kettle, I make a tea and sit at the table. Amber joined me soon after.

"Nina… is there a reason you look like that?"

I run a hand through my hair. I completely forgot everybody was here.

"I just got out of the shower?" I responded. It wasn't believable.

"But your hairs still dry?" She raised an eyebrow.

"There is such thing as a shower cap!"

Amber laughed. "Oh, Nina. Sweet, innocent Nina."

I let my head hit the table with a sigh.

"Is it safe to say Fabina?"

"No. No Fabina. Okay? Not a mention to anybody. Fabian and I, it was a mistake. It was in the heat of the moment!"

"Hold up? You and Fabian actually… wow! I was hinting at something else! Don't worry, your secrets safe with me!"

I sigh with relief. That was one less thing to worry about. To

After my tea, I went back upstairs to get changed. Fabian had already dressed himself and was sat on my bed.

"Fabian, let's not mention this to anybody."

He agreed and I pulled my clothes on.

We both made our way downstairs again and Patricia approached us.

"Tonight, you're helping at Anubis. You'll be bartending and clearing glasses. I trust you'll both behave."

We nod and she smiles. "Great, we'll have an early dinner then we can head over."

Eddie and Patricia prepared the food and we all sat to eat. I began eating, trying to look everywhere else but Fabian. It was awkward. Amber looked at either side of the table at us both and laughed. Everybody else was too involved in their own conversation to realise.

After, we went over to the club and got changed into our uniforms. Patricia and Eddie showed us the ropes and we went over it multiple times.

The doors opened and the night began. It was going to be a long one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or the characters.**

 **Nina's P.O.V**

It's been three weeks exactly. Three weeks since Fabian and I slept together. Three weeks we had been keeping it a secret. Things between us hadn't really changed. We weren't exactly on good terms but we weren't at each others throats either. I think the rest of the house is just relieved we aren't fighting anymore. We have the occasional bicker, that's all.

I miss having my best friend. I wanted him to be there, telling me everything was going to be okay. I wanted to feel happy every time he walked into the room. Instead, I felt nervous around him. We'd grown quite familiar with our attitudes towards each other. It was much like Patricia's and Eddie's when they first met. I guess you could call it a 'love-hate relationship'. The history was there but the present was getting in the way.

I get up off my bed, still feeling sick. The waves of nausea and light-headedness was getting beyond ridiculous. It'd been a week since it started and I hated it. I never get sick.

Patricia was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I walk in with a slightly forced smile on my face. "Good morning!" I muttered. Everybody greeted me back and I took a seat. Patricia set the plate before me. I thanked her and looked down at it. It looked amazing.

The happiness was short lived. The smell got the better of me, sending me rushing out of the kitchen and to the bathroom. I was practically hugging the toilet as my stomach emptied itself.

I rest my head against the wall behind me, slightly frustrated. It was getting the better of me. I could barely eat. Even the smell of food was making me nauseous.

After brushing my teeth, I went back to them. I apologised and left them all to eat. Alfie took my plate and added it to his, slightly pleased. This made me laugh. He hasn't changed one bit.

Everybody was working today. Mara was going to the hospital, Alfie was going to court. He had an important case to handle today. Jerome had some business to take care of, apparently. Fabian, Amber, Eddie and Patricia were at home today though.

Mara, Alfie and Jerome said bye to everybody then went off to do their thing.

Eddie suggested we all do something together. I was slightly hesitant but agreed anyway. Patricia suggested a theme park and the guys cheered. We all got ready and piled into the car. Patricia and Eddie were upfront, I was in the middle of Fabian and Amber.

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to come, Nina?" Patricia asked. I nod my head in response. The feeling had subsided for the time being, making the car journey a lot easier.

"If you're going to be sick, can you throw up that way? My shoes are designer." Amber mentioned.

Everybody laughs, including me.

We finally arrive at the theme park and we buy our wristbands.

Amber, Patricia and I went on a few rides together and so did Fabian and Eddie. After, we all met again and went on some together. On the last one, everybody was too scared. Everybody but Fabian and I.

We sat next to each other. The ride assistant strapped us in and checked the locks. The cart moved forward and we started going up. As we reached the top, I grabbed his hand quickly as we shot down. We went upside down, thrown side to side and dropped down about a million times. When the ride stopped, I laughed. It was so much fun. Fabian cheered and I looked down at our hands. I quickly pulled mine away and got off. I joined the others and we went to get food. Eddie decided on McDonald's, obviously.

We all ordered and everybody stared at me.

"What?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"Are you sure you're able to eat that much?" Amber asked. I raise my eyebrow.

"What exactly are you insinuating?" I snapped back. Amber flinched.

"Nothing, you've been ill lately. Throwing up, barely being able to eat. Even the smell of it. I was just making sure you weren't overloading yourself."

I scoffed. "Is that so? Well I'm sure I can eat that much. It isn't your concern."

Everybody looked at me, slightly concerned at my sudden outburst. They eyed me, making me feel uncomfortable. By the time the food came, I was on edge. The smell of it was making me feel ill. I didn't let it show. Instead, I took the burger and took a bite. I chewed it for a while, ensuring I didn't throw up. I swallowed it and went to take another. I took a deep breath and looked at everybody. They were staring.

"Nina, you don't have to force yourself." Patricia stated.

I take another bite, chewing it slowly. I dropped the burger mid-chew and excused myself. I ran to the bathroom and once again, my stomach emptied itself. Once I rinsed my mouth, I went back to them. They stopped whispering and all eyes went to me.

"Are you okay?" Patricia asked, sympathetically. I shake my head and she stood up. She wrapped her arms around me and I couldn't help but cry. I hated this, I hated feeling like this. I wanted it to be over. She lead me back to the car and we waited for everybody else. I apologise once they arrive and Eddie drives home.

On the way back, I must've fallen asleep. When I wake, I'm in Fabian's arms and he's carrying me inside. I let him proceed, keeping my eyes closed. He places me on the sofa and throws a blanket over me. I smile to myself and fall into a deep sleep.

 **Patricia's P.O.V**

I stare at Nina, feeling helpless. Nobody knew what was wrong with her but we were all worried. She wasn't the same.

I started preparing dinner. It was Nina's favourite, hopefully she'll be able to eat it.

I woke her up once it was finished and she sat down. I set it in front of her and she began eating it. She wouldn't stop. She ate the whole thing and then asked for a second helping. I was so proud, she ate the second helping and hugged me. I was so pleased. No sign of sickness. Great!

 **Nina's P.O.V**

I sat back down, waiting for everybody else to finish. Alfie laughed. "Nina, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant." Everybody laughed.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Mood swings, nausea, dizziness, the whole food thing." Everybody stared at me.

"Well you have to have sex to get pregnant, so I'm in the clear!" I replied.

Everybody went back to eating. I stared down, panicking. What if I was? What if that was the reason I had been acting this way. It'd been three weeks since Fabian and I had slept together. Was that even enough time to create a baby? Surely not. _I hope_.

Everybody finished eating and we all settled down for bed. All I could think about was what Alfie had said. What if it was true? I'm so screwed. Either way, I had to find out.

I lay in bed, I couldn't sleep. I was too nervous. I glanced over at the clock. 2:05am. Great. I sigh and pull on my hoodie, tiptoeing downstairs. I grab my shoes and slip them on silently.

"Nina?" I hear a voice ask. I jump, almost falling over. I turn to see who it was. Fabian.

"Y-Yeah, it's me..." I whisper.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I pause for a moment, thinking about what I should use as an excuse.

"I'm about to walk to the store." It wasn't a complete lie.

"At 2 in the morning? I don't think so." He didn't seem convinced.

"I mean it, I really was."

"Fine, at least let me take you. I'm not letting you walk at this time of night. You don't know who's out."

I sigh, what was I going to do? I couldn't risk him seeing what I was about to purchase. He'd flip.

"It's fine, I could do with the air." I mention.

"Nina." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not letting you and that's final. Come on, let's go!" He whispered back to me. He grabbed his keys and his hoodie and we left.

"How comes you're up?" I ask.

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking, that's all." He replied, simply.

I look out of the window. It was pitch black outside.

"So, why are you up and why do you want to go to the store at this time?"

"I need something." I state.

"Like what?"

"Like… girl products." I smirk. Surely this'd get him off my back. He went red in the face, slightly embarrassed.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He stuttered.

Just the reaction I was hoping for.

We arrived at the store and he agreed to wait in the car. I run in and find the aisle. My eyes scan the boxes of pregnancy tests. There were so many to choose from. I grabbed one from the shelf and went to the checkout. I kept my head down as I paid the man. I slid it into my pocket and walked back to the car.

Fabian drove me back. It was silent the whole way home. When we arrived back, we snuck in silently. Patricia was standing there with her arms crossed. "What do you call this?" She asked. Her face didn't seem to pleased.

"I'm sorry, Fabian drove me to the store. I needed to get some stuff. You know, girl stuff. I also got some anti-sickness tablets." I lied.

"Fine, you're excused. Goodnight." She said. She hugged me and I hugged back before she went back upstairs. I turned to Fabian.

"Thank you for taking me."

He smiled. "You're welcome, anytime. Goodnight Nina."

"Goodnight Fabian." I kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs.

I slipped into the bathroom. My hands were shaking as I opened the box. I peed on the stick and threw the box into the bin. I went back to my room and waited for the results.

I close my eyes for a few minutes, not realising I would fall into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or the characters.**

 **Eddie's P.O.V**

I wake up to an empty bed. I assume Patricia was downstairs cooking. I roll out of bed and decide to shower.

After the shower, I brush my teeth. My eyes roamed around the room until I see something that stuck out from everything else. A box. Not just any box, a pregnancy test box. My nerves were high. Patricia was pregnant. I was going to be a _dad_.

I get changed and stuff the box into the pocket of my hoodie. I was so overwhelmed, how was I going to tell her I knew? I rush downstairs to the kitchen. Patricia stood there, making breakfast. I smiled at her. She was so perfect. I'm sure we'd make beautiful children. They'd have her eyes, my hair, they'd be beautiful. We're screwed if they have her attitude.

I'm sure we were using protection. Either way, I was chuffed. I was going to be the best father I could be. Better than my father. Sure, he stepped up in the end but he missed the milestones. My birth, my first birthday, my first steps, my first day of kindergarten, my first day in high school, my first everything. There was no going back from that. He missed those things and nothing could change that. I wasn't going to be him. I was going to be better. I'd teach them how to say daddy, teach them how to ride a bike, teach them right from wrong, teach them soccer. They'd be awesome. Patricia would make an amazing mom too. Sure, she acts tough but deep down she's a totally different person. She'd protect our child, no matter what. If anybody bullied them, she'd show the kid who was boss. Not that she'd harm a child but you catch my drift. I couldn't think of having children with anybody but Patricia. We were made for each other.

Patricia snapped her fingers in front of my face, snapping me out of my fantasy.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?" She raised an eyebrow. I smiled.

"About how perfect you are." I kissed her. She kissed back, making me smile.

We pulled away and she gave me my breakfast. I sat down and began eating. I felt as if I were dreaming. Everybody soon joined me at the table. I was so happy, everybody asked if I was okay. All I could do was nod. I was over the moon. One thing did cross my mind. Why hadn't she told me yet? Was she planning on keeping it a secret?

I let it slide, maybe she was finding the right way to tell me.

"Babe, I'm thinking we should have a little get together tonight? Just the Anubis lot and a few family members maybe? I'm sure Piper would be happy to come over."

Maybe this was when she would announce it.

"Sure, I can call up a few people too." I smiled.

She began calling them and I called a few of our friends.

I pull everybody apart from Patricia aside. I wanted them to help me with the surprise.

"Okay, I'm about to tell you something but you can't tell Patricia. Okay?"

They all agree. I grab the box from my pocket.

"Patricia's pregnant." They all gasp, Nina just chokes on her drink.

"How are you so sure that's hers?" Nina asks. "We're the only ones that have done anything, remember."

Nina opens her mouth to say something but closes it again.

"I want to surprise her with something. Tonight, at the get together. I want you all to go out and find a stroller, clothes, blankets, anything you can. I want it to be perfect."

Everybody rushes out and I prepare everything here.

Patricia starts preparing a small buffet for the guests and I sort out music to play and tidy up the place.

Everybody comes back and we sneak everything upstairs so I can look it over. It was perfect. Everything was so tiny. I couldn't wait to surprise her.

After everything was organised, we all got ready. Guests soon started arriving.

"Okay, when she announces it, you wheel it in. Got it?" Jerome and Alfie nod.

"Nina, why are you so quiet?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"I just can't believe you're about to do this."

I smiled. "I can't wait."

Soon enough, everybody was there. I stayed by Patricia's side with my arm around her, protectively. Tonight was going to be a night to remember, I was sure of it.

She excused herself and went to the kitchen to get a drink. This was my chance. I gather everybody and get their attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would just like to say I love my beautiful girlfriend more than words can say. She's the love of my life. At first, we didn't really see eye to eye. She was feisty and I was stupid. I was fighting for her attention. I was drawn to it. I felt like I had to tease her, just to get a reaction. The first time I met her, I knew I was in love with her. There was no doubt about it. We were placed into the same house. It was fate. We've been through a lot and saved each other in ways nobody else could ever understand. She's the other half of me. The better half. The half that completes me. I wouldn't be who I am without her. Patricia Williamson, I love you."

She walks out with a beer in her hand. She took a sip and smiled. "I love you too."

"Patricia, what are you doing?" I ask, taking the beer from her.

"I _was_ enjoying a beer. Now, give it back." She demanded.

"It's not good for the baby!" Everybody gasped and Patricia stepped back.

"What baby?" She asked. Just then, Jerome and Alfie pushed the stroller in and congratulated us.

"Eddie, what the hell is going on?"

"Wait, what do you mean? You're pregnant, aren't you?" I mumbled.

"What gave you that idea? I am not pregnant!" My smile dropped.

"I-I found a box in the bin. If it's not yours, then whose is it?" I asked.

"I-It's mine…" I heard a voice say. I turn to see who it was. _Nina_.

 **Nina's P.O.V**

"It's mine. It's my box. I took the test." I stated.

"But Nina, that means…" Mara started but I interrupted her.

"I know what it means, Mara."

I look over at Fabian. He seemed glued to the spot. He looked hurt but angry at the same time. I tried to avoid his gaze.

"I'm sorry for all of the misunderstanding. Eddie, I'm sorry you thought it was Patricia." He also looked hurt.

"You stood there. You let me get my hopes up and you didn't say a word. You saw me get so happy, I almost cried. You went out and bought baby items. You didn't think to tell me? You let me make a fool of myself. Why, Nina? That's low, even for you. I can't believe you'd do this to me." Eddie walked away and I felt like I'd been punched a million times.

I turn to Fabian. "I can't believe it, Nina. You didn't even tell me? Was you ever going to tell me?"

"I-I…" I tried to talk but my voice broke.

"Forget it, Nina. I expected more from you. This is exactly why I broke up with you in the first place! You spent a whole day lying to me. You had plenty of chances to tell me, why didn't you? I have a right to know! You know what, forget it. I thought we were finally getting somewhere. I'm done. I don't want anything to do with you or the baby. From now on, stay away from me."

Fabian walked away and left me standing there. Everybody stared at me. All I could do was run. I ran upstairs and into my room. The tears finally escaped. Eddie and Fabian hated me.

I decided it was time for me to go. I had stayed here long enough, I needed to get my own place.

I throw my clothes into my suitcase, the tears still streaming down my face. It was killing me. I grabbed everything else I needed and sat on the bed, staring at it.

Eddie was one of my best friends. He was my Osirian. Now, I've ruined everything. I hurt him. I hurt everybody.

There was a knock on my door, leading me to jump up. I quickly wipe my tears away and open it, revealing Amber.

"Can I come in?" I nod and let her in.

"I know you don't really want to see anybody but I came to see if you were okay."

"Well, I'm not. They hate me, don't they?" I asked, regretting the answer.

"They don't hate you, they're just upset. They'll come around. Trust me." She reassured. She looked over at my luggage. "You're not leaving. You're not allowed to! You can't just run away from all of your problems."

I sigh and she hugs me.

"I'm gonna go see the others, don't go anywhere!" She slips out of the room and I throw my head onto my pillow. A few minutes later, there was another knock on the door. I sigh and answer it. When it swings open, my heart drops. Fabian was standing there.

"You can't be serious, Nina. You're just going to leave with the baby?" Great. This was all I needed.

"You said you didn't want anything to do with it!" I snapped.

"That doesn't give you the right to leave! You are so stupid, Nina. I wish you could see what you're doing to everybody. Eddie is so upset! You should've told him. Most of all, you should've told me. You're pregnant with my baby and you didn't think to tell me? Was you just going to run away and never tell me? All you do is run. You run from all of your problems. It's stupid. Now, you're running away with the baby. Denying access. What's next? I may not want anything to do with it but that doesn't make what you're doing okay."

I just stared at him. For once, I didn't care what he had to say.

"Nothing to say?" He asked, slightly mocking me.

"I'm not pregnant."

"What?"

"I said, I'm not pregnant. I took the test, it was negative."

"Are you kidding me?" He laughed. Not a humoured laugh. More of a mad laugh.

"I would've explained if you'd given me the chance to. I'm not pregnant, I thought I was. That is all. Last time this happened, I was so scared. I had nobody. When you found out, you told me I should've told you. This whole day, I've tried to tell you. I have been so scared this time too. Not that you care, you're more than happy to come in here, accusing me of denying you access and calling me stupid. You're right, Fabian. I am stupid. I was stupid enough to sleep with you, after all. I was stupid enough to start trusting you after you treated me like a piece of crap. I was stupid enough to come back here after you broke my heart for your own selfish reasons. I was stupid." I felt myself getting angrier.

"And most of all, I was stupid enough to fall in love with you all over again." I finish. He stared at me, blankly. He opened his mouth to speak but I shut him off.

"Don't bother. Just leave me alone." I said, bitterly. I grabbed my stuff and called a cab. I needed to be away from here. Until it calmed down, at least. I was hurt but I knew Eddie was even more hurt. All I do is hurt people. It killed me.

When it arrives, I load my stuff into the boot and he drives me to the nearest hotel. I pay him and jump out. After booking a room, I drag my luggage into it and flop onto the bed. My phone rang over and over again but I ignored it. I couldn't face them.

 **Patricia's P.O.V**

"She still isn't answering! Who the hell let her out of sight?" I yelled.

It had been 30 minutes since we discovered she had left. Nobody knew where she would go. Most of her stuff was still in her room. Everybody was in my room, worrying . Everybody, except Fabian. I assumed he was sulking in his room.

Eddie had calmed a little. After he told me how upset he was, I felt bad. Did he really think I was pregnant? He got his hopes up but that wasn't Nina's fault. She didn't know any better. I'm sure she was scared and felt as if she was alone. Poor Nina.

Everybody flipped at her. That probably made her feel a million times worse.

"Are you feeling okay now, Eddie?" I asked.

"I feel a lot better, I'm still a little bummed but I think I was stuck in the moment. Now I look back, I'm a little glad. We're only eighteen. We have our whole lives ahead of us. I'm sorry for flipping at Nina. I feel so bad." He admits.

Everybody attempts to call her again. Obviously, there was no answer.

I didn't know what to do. We drove her away. This was all our fault. I just wanted to know she was safe.

We heard the door slam and I ran to the top of the stairs. "Nina?" I called out. A car started outside and I realised somebody had left. It must've been Fabian. I sigh and go back to Eddie. Everybody else went to their rooms and went to bed.

"Eddie, I'm worried about her."

"I know, Yacker. She'll be fine. She's tough." He reassured. I agree and snuggle into him. He soon fell asleep. I didn't. I couldn't. Instead, I lay awake the whole night.

 **Fabian's P.O.V**

After driving around for what seemed like forever, I check the last hotel.

"Is there a Nina Martin staying here?" I asked the receptionist.

"Let me just check the system." He taps at the keyboard a few times and looks back at me. "I'm afraid not, sorry."

"Thank you anyway." I turn to walk away but something made me turn back.

"How about a Sarah Frobisher-Smythe?" It was worth a shot.

"She arrived an hour ago, room 205."

I smiled to myself, I knew it. I had to apologise. I walk myself up to her room, wondering what I was going to say. I finally arrive at her room. I knock on the door, nervously.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Room service?" I panicked.

She opened the door and as soon as she saw me, she tried to close it. I put my foot in the way and made my way in.

"I needed to apologise. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way. I was scared. I can't be a father at this age. I have my career to focus on. I didn't mean to come across as a jerk. I'm glad you're not pregnant."

"Is it really that bad to have a baby with me?" She asked, looking everywhere but me.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. If I were to have a baby with anybody, I'd want it to be with you. Just not right now, we're young."

She was silent for a minute or two until a small sniffle broke it. When I looked up at her, she was crying. My first instinct was to pull her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and we just stood there.

"I'm sorry, Nina. I really am. I overreacted, I treated you like crap. You aren't crap, I can assure you. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met." I tried to calm her. "I'm sorry I've been all over the place with my moods. The fame is too much to handle. It's getting the better of me. I don't know how to express my feelings."

She pulled away and looked at me. "I've been all over the place too. It'll get better, I promise. You'll reach the top and you'll be an amazing performer. Just don't forget us when you're hanging with the celebs."

"I could never forget you all. All them late nights, sneaking around. Finding the Cup of Ankh, defeating Senkhara, everything Sibuna. Most of all, I'll never forget you. I'll never forget falling in love."

She smiled and wiped her tears. "Fabian, please don't tell anybody I'm here. I just need to be by myself for a while."

"I promise I won't tell anybody. They're all worrying though."

"I'll come back when I'm ready." She admitted.

"Okay. I'm leaving for tour in a week. Will you say goodbye to me before I leave?" I ask.

She nods. "You're more than welcome to come here anytime. I could use the company. Even though I'm still kinda mad, you always make me feel better somehow. We're all over the place, aren't we? One minute, we're about to kill each other. The next, we're like we used to be. I don't get it."

"I think there's a lot of emotions. Problems that still need to be solved. I broke up with you, you were heartbroken. Things can't go back to how they were before. There's been a lot of drama. I don't know how or when we'll solve this but I know one day we will. We'll realise how much we really do need each other. We'll find our true feelings and everything will be put to rest. Until then, it'll have to be complicated."

"I understand. Just one thing…" She hesitates.

"What is it?"

"Please don't play with my feelings too much. Either love me or don't. Please don't confuse me."

I kiss her forehead. "I love you more than anything in the world. I just can't be with you right now. I don't know when it'll change. If, it'll change. I'm going on tour, this'll change everything. For now, we're just friends."

She nods and I sigh. "I better get going."

I walk out, feeling more confused than ever and I'm pretty sure she was just as confused as I was. Things really were all over the place.

 **Hey guys, sorry this chapter is all over the place. I didn't know what to put, I'm trying not to cram everything in now but at the same time, I want it to be a little exciting. Not boring, you know? I'm sorry it's so bad!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or its characters.**

 **Nina's P.O.V**

The next few days were uneventful. I stayed at the hotel by myself and Fabian occasionally visited. Apparently, everybody was feeling bad about the way they reacted. I knew I deserved it though. I hurt them. Eddie had forgotten about it and insisted they all look for me. Fabian managed to persuade them not to, thank god. Even though we haven't really seen eye to eye, he's been great the past few days. He didn't want to go on tour without fixing things with me. We're being civil. I'm happy for his tour, I just hope it doesn't change him. He's already completely different.

Since he had left, it wouldn't be as awkward if I were to return to Patricia's. That's if she'd have me back. I also decided, I was going to get a job.

I got ready, making myself look as presentable as I could and went into town. I didn't really know my way around but I didn't care. I had to get used to it somehow. After walking for around half an hour, I stopped at a small coffee shop. It smelt amazing. My eyes studied the menu, it all sounded great. I finally decide to settle with a cappuccino. I paid the barista and sat down. It seemed really cosy in here. I pulled out my laptop and began searching for more jobs. None came up and I sighed. I wasn't getting anywhere. Maybe it was time to face reality.

I finished my drink and as I threw my cup in the bin, a sign caught my eye.

 **Barista's wanted.**

It was perfect. I asked for an application form and sat down to fill it in. After handing it back, I left. Hopefully, they'd be in touch.

After walking around for what seemed like forever, I decided it was time to go see Patricia. Instead of walking, I called a taxi. The driver wasn't very talkative. There was an awkward silence the whole way. When he arrived, I paid him the amount he was owed and jumped out. It took me a whole five minutes to muster up the courage to knock.

Just as I lifted my hand, the door swung open. Mara stood there, slightly shocked. "You scared the living daylights out of me!" She was dressed in her uniform, I assume she was just heading off to work. She gave me a quick hug and I walked in. It seemed quiet. Almost too quiet.

They were all sat at the table. Nobody was talking. The sound of knifes and forks clinking was all that echoed. I cleared my throat, trying to get their attention. Suddenly, all eyes were on me. Everything seemed to stop for a moment before Patricia jumped up and wrapped her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her in return, a small smile tugging at my lips.

"We've all been worried sick, would it have killed you to text us to let us know you were okay?" Patricia asked.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were all mad at me. I feel really bad about everything, I hurt you."

"You're forgiven, we've missed you!" Eddie replied, making me smile.

"We're just happy you and the baby are okay." My smile dropped and Patricia's eyes widened.

"The baby is okay, right?" My silence was enough to answer the question.

"Oh, Nina… I am so sorry for your loss. I shouldn't have said anything." Patricia sounded sincere.

"I wasn't pregnant. I was trying to explain that at the party. The test was negative."

"Oh, thank god!" She shot back. "I was worried for a minute!"

I can't help but laugh a little. Everybody else did too. They all cleared away their plates and we sat in the living room. I explained I was in the hotel, they explained how Fabian had gone on tour. Not that I didn't know, he came to say goodbye before he left. They didn't know that.

"Nina, can you come back?" Patricia asked. I nod and she smiles. Patricia, Eddie and I all went back to the hotel to gather my things. While cleaning it up, Eddie picked up a pair of jeans. Not just any jeans. They were Fabian's jeans.

"Something you want to tell us?" Eddie smirked.

"Fine, he stayed her for a night or two. That's all. Nothing happened, I just enjoyed his company."

After he finished teasing me, we put my things into the car and went back to Patricia's.

"I've been thinking, I think I'm ready to move on. I can't stay hung up on Fabian, I need to be happy. It's going to be hard, he was my first love, my first everything and nobody or nothing can change that. He'll always have a special place in my heart but he broke up with me. I can't see us getting back together any time soon." I announce. Patricia smiled.

"I'm so glad, I think you're making the right decision. I'm sure you'll find somebody."

I smiled. I really did hope so. Maybe things would start to look up soon. I felt a buzzing in my pocket. I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, not knowing who it was.

"Hi, this is Abigail. I'm calling you in regards to your recent application to the coffee shop. We would be delighted if you could come in for a trial." She stated. My stomach started doing flips.

"Of course, when would you like me to come in?"

"How does tomorrow sound? Can we say nine in the morning?" She asked.

"Perfect! I'll be there!" I beamed. I ended the call and jumped in the air. I was so happy.

Patricia stared at me, slightly confused.

"I have to go out tomorrow, I may have found myself a job!"

She hugged me, cheering. "I'm so happy for you!"

I thanked her and we pulled away from each other.

Things really were starting to look up.

A couple hours had passed and it was finally time to sleep. I was super nervous about working but I was excited too. Hopefully, it'd go well. I close my eyes, instantly falling asleep.

The sound of my alarm caused me to wake up. I groan, glancing at the time. 7:30am.

I jumped out of bed and began rummaging through my clothes. I decided on a white blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans. I decided to go with a simple pairing, nothing extravagant. I lay it out on my bed and rush off to jump in the shower.

After, I do my makeup and tie my hair into a ponytail. I pull on my clothes and check myself over. I was good to go. I glance at the time again. 8:37am. I had to leave. I skipped on breakfast and Patricia offered to drop me off. We hurried to the car and she drove me. When we arrived, I hugged her quickly before rushing out. The store was empty when I arrived. There was nobody except a woman. I assumed she was Abigail.

"Hi, I'm Nina Martin. I'm here to see Abigail?"

The woman smiled. "Nice to meet you! I'm Abigail. Would you like to come through to the back?" I nod and follow her. She hands me a black apron and teaches me how to use everything. Next, she introduces me to the staff. There's Brad, Jade, Alex and Anastasia. They all seem really nice. Abigail assigned Brad to train me some more and help me if needed. Abigail then opened up the shop and the day began.

 **A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short and crappy. It's more of a filler. I was rushing the story quite a bit. I have so many ideas for it and I know what I want to happen but I need to slow it down. If anybody has any suggestions or things you'd like to see, feel free to let me know and I'll try squeezing it in. Also, I've had writers block so that's why I haven't updated sooner. Please review! Thank you.**

 **-Courtney_601**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nina's P.O.V**

My first day at work was amazing. Apparently, I picked things up quickly. Abigail gave me the job and I'm now a barista.

I'd been working there 2 days already and honestly, I loved it. Everybody's nice too! Especially Brad. He's really nice. So nice, he asked me out to eat. I don't know what it is but he feels so familiar. Almost as if I'd known him for years. Either way, he seemed really nice and that's why I agreed to go out for food. Surely, it was time for me to start moving on. I couldn't stay hung up on Fabian for the rest of my life.

After finishing my shift, I went back to Patricia's and began getting ready. Amber insisted on helping. She done my hair and make-up, making me look a lot better. Then, I pulled on a pair of jeans, a black and red plaid shirt and my black boots. I didn't feel the need to wear a dress. Instead, I went casual. Brad picked me up and he took me to a nice little restaurant just out of town. It smelt amazing. Brad pulled my chair out and took off my leather jacket, hanging it over my chair. I picked up the menu, not saying a word. I didn't really know what to say. I had never been in this situation before. When Fabian and I went on dates we had so much to talk about. It was mostly because we had known each other for a while and were comfortable enough with each other. We also had the whole Senkhara thing to talk about.

I was a nervous wreck.

"So, Nina. Tell me a bit about yourself." Brad broke the silence, slightly startling me.

I hesitated. What exactly do I tell him?

"What exactly do you want to know?" I asked.

"So, you've just finished school. I know that much. Did you study here or in America?"

"Up until the age of sixteen, I studied in America. Then, I received a scholarship with Amun Academic Boarding School. I spent the last two years there."

"What was it like? I've heard it's pretty good there."

"It is! I really enjoyed it, it's definitely an adventure. Everybody is so welcoming there too."

"So, how comes you're living here now? It's not exactly the most glamorous place."

"My friends from the school are all living here. It didn't seem right to be away from them. We've been through a lot together, I'd miss them too much."

"So, what about your family back home."

"My Gran is all I have. My parents passed away when I was young."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, honestly."

After, there was an awkward silence. We both ordered our food and I took a sip of my wine.

"Brad, why did you ask me out?" I ask simply, still curious.

"You seem really interesting, I wanted to get to know you a little more. When we're at work, it's hard to have a proper conversation. Besides, you're a really nice girl and I really like you." he smiled to himself.

This caused me to smile. He liked me. He really liked me. The food came out and we began eating.

"You're a really great guy. I hope you know that." I complimented.

He thanked me and we kept eating. Just then, my phone began buzzing. I glanced at the caller ID. It was Patricia.

"I'm sorry, I need to take this." I excused myself and went outside.

"Patricia, is everything okay?"

"How's it going?"

"It's going good, I guess."

"Good. Good. Anyway, what time will you be back?" She asked.

"Probably soon. It's starting to get awkward. We're running out of things to talk about."

"Ooh, that doesn't sound too good. See you in a bit."

"Bye." I terminated the call and went back to him. We decide to skip dessert and call it a night. He dropped me back to Patricia's and I kissed his cheek before exiting the car and entering the house.

As soon as I closed the door, I was bombarded with questions from everybody. I laugh and take a seat.

"It was pretty good, I guess. It got awkward but he said he liked me." I announce.

"When do we get to meet him?" Patricia asked.

"Not yet. I want to wait, I need to see where it's going first." I smile at my response.

"I'm glad you're finally over Fabian and you're now moving on. Go you!" Eddie said, rather sarcastically.

Patricia playfully slapped him and I couldn't help but giggle. I was in such a good mood. Why? I have no idea. I excuse myself, get in the shower, then decide to hit the hay. I say goodnight to everybody and finally fall into a deep sleep.

 **Fabian's P.O.V**

After the show, I head back to my hotel room and jump in the shower. It'd been around 4 days since I had left and I was on my third show. I was missing everybody but I was having so much fun on the stage. The crowds had grown since last time, making it more exciting. I loved performing, I really did but my mind was in other places. Nina and I agreed to be friends for the time being. Being on the road with a girlfriend would be much more complicated, hence the reason I broke up with Nina in the first place. Maybe one day, we can work things out but until then, things have to stay the way they are.

I jump out of the shower and grab my iPad, deciding to FaceTime everybody. It got pretty lonely on tour. On the third call, Patricia's face appeared on the screen.

"Patricia, hey!"

"Fabian? How's the tour?" She asked, excitedly. I gave a small but forced smile and her face instantly dropped. "What is it, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's great. I just miss everybody. You, Eddie, everybody." I avoided Nina's name.

"We all miss you too but you need to live your life. Make the most of it while you can."

"I guess… so, where is everybody?" I tried to look around the room. Patricia laughed.

"If by everybody, you mean Nina, she's asleep upstairs. I have no idea where the others are though."

"I didn't mean Nina. How is she though? Has she mentioned me at all?" I quickly shot, leading Patricia to laugh.

"Real subtle, Rutter."

"Well?"

"She's fine. She's got a job now. She seems happy. I found your jeans in Nina's hotel room." She smirked, leading me to blush.

"Anyway, I can't wait to be back. I miss you all. Only another three weeks." I sigh. I just wanted to be home already.

"Will you be staying with us again?" Patricia asked, leading me to nod. There's nowhere else I'd rather be. They were my family.

"Fabian, can I ask you a question?" I hesitantly nod, feeling rather nervous.

"Do you still have feelings for Nina?" I pause for a moment before replying.

"I will always have feelings for Nina. When you're in love with somebody as beautiful as Nina, it doesn't go away. Every time I look at her, every time I hear her voice, every time she smiles I fall in love all over again. I messed up completely by breaking up with her but I thought I was doing what was best for Nina. All I want is for her to be happy. I went to sleep last night thinking about her, I woke up this morning thinking about her. When I'm feeling down, I whisper her name to myself and smile. I still love her, don't doubt it."

Patricia looked as if she wanted to cry. I give her a sad smile.

"Fabian, it'll get better." She claims. I hope she's right. I could feel myself tearing up.

"Anyway, I better get going." I whisper, ending the FaceTime call quickly. The second I did this, the tears began falling. I really had messed up.

 ** _A/N: Hey guys, I know this is quite short. Like I said, I wanted a couple filler chapters. Please, let me know what you think of the chapter and also, let me know what you want to see happen!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nina's P.O.V**

It'd been two weeks since mine and Brads date. Work had been amazing, Brad and I had been on another two dates since then and I honestly couldn't be happier. In fact, it'd been so good, I agreed to let everybody meet him. Unfortunately, everybody was busy. Patricia and Eddie weren't. Instead, we were going on a double date.

I slipped on a simple skater dress and a pair of converse, doing my makeup and leaving my naturally curly hair as it was. Patricia wore a black skater dress with a pair of black heels. She looked amazing.

The drive there was silent. I was too nervous to talk. I just wanted it to be over already. What if they didn't like him? What if he didn't like them? My thoughts were cut short when the sound of a car door slamming caught my attention. Eddie and Patricia were outside of the car laughing, realising I had jumped. I quickly exited the car and made my way inside the restaurant, only to see Brad waiting at a table. I smiled, walked over to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Patricia stared at him, a look of confusion on her face. Eddie shook his hand, making me feel more comfortable.

"Eddie and Patricia, this is Brad. Brad, these are my best friends, Eddie and Patricia." I introduced.

Patricia's eyes were glued to him, almost as if she were trying to decode him. We all sat, discussing things among ourselves. So far, it wasn't too bad. Patricia hadn't said anything, she was still staring at him. After ordering, I stood.

"I'm just going to freshen up. Patricia, come."

Before she could protest, I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me.

"What's the emergency? Do you need… you know?" She motioned to her bag.

"No! What I do need is an explanation. What the heck was that?"

"What was what?" She asked, confused.

"You've been staring at Brad since we got here. What is the problem?" I crossed my arms, waiting for an answer. She gave me a blank look before shaking her head and laughing. "You really don't see it, do you? Are you really that oblivious?" She replied.

"What do you mean? See what?" I began panicking.

"Have you really moved on from Fabian?"

"Of course! I'm dating Brad now, can't you be happy for me?" I defended.

"The only reason you're dating Brad is because he looks exactly like Fabian!"

"He does not, he looks nothing like Fabian! They're completely different."

"You just don't want to see the truth. You're not over Fabian and you know it. You're literally being blinded by love."

I can't believe she would say this. "Why can't you just be happy for me. I'm trying my best to move on from him. They look nothing alike. Why can't you see that?"

Patricia sighed. "I am happy for you but you're not thinking straight. Your mind is fooling you. It's making you think you like him because he looks like Fabian. You have to see him for how he really is."

With that, she went back to the table. I followed soon after and sat back down. The rest of the night went by smoothly. The food was great, Brad was showing such an interest towards Patricia and Eddie, I couldn't have been happier. That was until he tried to kiss me. I'm not sure what came over me, I freaked. All I could think about was what Patricia said. Did he really look that much like Fabian?

Patricia and Eddie took us back to theirs after Brad went back to his. Patricia got her phone and showed me a picture.

"Look what Fabian just sent me." I stared at the picture. He was sitting in a restaurant, looking smart.

"Why would he send you that?" I ask.

"He didn't. I took it of Brad. You see, even you think they look alike and you just proved it." She had a smug smile plastered onto her face. I sighed, maybe she was telling the truth. This changed everything. Have I moved on? I'm not so sure…

-:-

Next to me, Patricia's iPad began ringing. Fabians caller ID popped up and I froze. Do I answer?

I decided I should, slightly regretting it once I plucked up the courage to. "Nina, hey. How've you been?" He asked.

"I've been good, how've you been? How's tour?"

"I'm great, thanks! Also, tour is pretty good. It doesn't feel right not being with everybody back home. I can't wait to come back. Not long now!" He smiled. The smile that made me melt.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird without you. On the bright side, there's been no arguments since you've been gone!" I teased, causing him to smirk.

"Oh really, so they're my fault?" He asked, looking slightly amused. I nodded in response.

"Oh yes, Rutter. I'm afraid so." I attempted to mock Victor, leading him to laugh.

"Miscreants." He muttered. My smile widened and my laugh grew loud. This was the guy I fell in love with.

"He never really liked me." I stated.

"Are you surprised? He wasn't very fond of Sibuna after we broke into his office, stole his belongings, ruined all of his plans and unleashed Senkhara. Also, we found the mask."

"All this time, I thought it was because I was American!" I replied, sarcastically. He laughed. It was music to my ears.

"Well, you never know. Remember when Patricia poured the-" I cut him off before he could finish, cringing at the sheer thought of soggy clothes and the embarrassment that followed.

"Unfortunately, I do."

"We had some great memories in that house." I nod in agreement.

"We did indeed. Now, we're attempting to be adults in the real world. I'd pick Anubis any day." I joked.

"I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Anyway, you called to speak to Patricia. Want me to find her?" I ask, feeling a little rude that I forgot.

"Its fine, I'll talk to her later."

"Okay, well I'm going to go. Text me? Only if you want! I mean, you don't have to. Unless you want to." I rambled. He chuckled.

"I'll text you. Goodnight, _my_ chosen one." He ended the call as he said it. I froze. I was unsure on what to do, did he mean it? Was he mocking? Am I still _his_ chosen one?

The buzzing of my phone made me jump. Luckily, it was him. We texted throughout the night and didn't stop until early hours the next morning. Maybe things would finally be normal between us.

-:-

My alarm woke me up the next morning. My eyes burned as I stood up. It was time for work and I was dreading it. I would have to face Brad. After last night, it made things harder. I wasn't over Fabian, I was far from it. I still loved him, how could I not? I think I will always love him, he was my first love. Nothing could ever change that.

I pulled myself together, the best I could. The walk to work was long, Fabian decided to call me halfway, brightening up my morning. As soon as I reached my destination, I terminated the call and walked in. I did my best to avoid Brad. Unfortunately, he found me.

"Nina, you didn't return my calls. Is everything alright?" He asked, looking genuinely concerned. I stared at him, trying to unsee Fabian.

"Sorry, my phone died." I lied.

"Oh, okay. So, how would you like to go out again tonight?" He seemed eager to find out an answer.

"Tonight's not too good, maybe another day." I excused.

"Is everything okay? You don't seem too excited?" He panicked.

"I'm fine, now isn't a good time."

"What do you mean?" He pried. I was getting tired of the conversation.

"I just need time to think about things!" I stated firmly.

"Was it me? Was it something I said? Something I did?" He questioned.

"Look Fabian, I just don't think-" I stopped myself as soon as I realised my mistake. I was dreading what was next.

" _Who's_ _Fabian_?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Nina's P.O.V**

" _Who's Fabian_?" He asked again.

I wasn't really sure what to answer. I had him on the mind and he wouldn't budge. It feels like I'm falling in love all over again. I stared at Brad blankly.

"I didn't call you Fabian." I tried to worm my way out of it.

"Yes, you did. Nina, who is he?" I sighed, not able to answer.

"Are you cheating on me? Is that it? Oh my god, I can't believe it. I didn't think you were like this."

"I'm not cheating on you! Fabian is my ex, we've been through a lot together and you look exactly like him."

He scoffed. "So, you got with me because I look like him? Wow, that's low."

"That's not the reason! Look, I really like you but I love him…" I paused for a moment before smiling to myself. "I thought I was over him but I'm not. I still love him."

"Well, I won't be second best. This is it, we're over." He walked away from me and I sighed. I felt so guilty. Brad didn't ask for this. On a positive note, I couldn't wait for my shift to end. I wanted to run home and tell Patricia exactly how I felt. She'd be over the moon. Then again, she'd probably slap me and tell me I took my time finding out. Although, tipping jugs of liquid over people is more her thing. Unfortunately, I would know. I still cringe at the thought.

As soon as my shift was over, I called Fabian again. If I was gonna walk home, I'd need the company. Besides, all I wanted to do was talk to him.

"Hello, you've reached the voicemail of Fabian Rutter." I sighed and muttered a few curse words, only to hear a laugh down the phone.

"Wait, are you serious? Fabian!" I laughed.

"How was work?" He asked, making me smile.

"It was pretty good, I had a small argument with a colleague but other than that, it was great."

"I dread to think what it was about." He chuckled. I laughed awkwardly.

"I rejected him, that's all." I lied.

"That's my girl." My smile grew and I shivered.

"Only 5 more days until you're back. Excited?"

"I'm beyond excited! I can't wait to see you all."

"We can't wait to see you either! I feel like it'll be better than before." I stated.

"I hope so! How's every thing going?"

"Good! I've realised a lot. I've realised what I want in life and how I feel. I realised how lucky I am to have you all. Everything we've been through, the Cup of Ankh, Senkhara, almost dying, being cursed, saving the world and eachother. I wouldn't change it for the world. It's made us who we are today. I know you and I haven't seen eye to eye lately but we're getting there. I know eventually we will sort things, I'll make sure of it. We need eachother more than we know. I'm glad to have you in my life. I'm glad you're my friend."

"You know what amazes me?" He asked.

"What?"

"You've helped save the world more than once, yet you still can't drive." He mocked.

"Hey! I told you, I'm impossible!" I laughed.

"You're my impossible girl. You need to learn how to drive."

"I will!" I laughed. The house was in sight and Patricia's car was in the drive.

"I'm gonna have to go, I'll talk later!" I ended the call quickly and rushed inside.

"Patricia, there's something I need to tell you!" I yelled. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the house and she appeared.

"What's wrong? Are you in trouble?" She asked, looking concerned.

"I think you need to sit down…" I decided to go along.

She sat on the sofa and looked me over. "What is it? You're scaring me."

"I found out some dreadful news today. I haven't told anybody, you can't tell the others."

"Nina?" She took my hand and I held back a smile.

"Today, I discovered that I, Nina Martin… am still in love with Fabian."

"NINA!" She jumped up, startling me. "I can't believe it, you scared me!" She paused momentarily before continuing.

"Wait, you still love him? Oh my god, I can't believe it! It's about time. Does he know? What about Brad?" She spat out.

"Brad and I are no longer together. I accidentally called him Fabian. I realised, I wasn't over him." I admitted.

"You're the last one to realise!" She laughed.

"I guess I am. I can't wait to see him. You can't tell him though, you can't tell him I like him still. Things have only started improving with us."

"I won't tell him. Hopefully, you'll mend things. In the mean time, I think we should sort a room out for when he's back?"

"I think that's a great idea." I smile.

I wake up to Patricia's iPad ringing. I glance at the time. _3:26am_. I answer and Fabian's face appears on screen. "Is everything okay?" I mumbled, sleepily.

"Did I wake you? Sorry, I forgot about the time difference." He apologised.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I look a mess." He chuckled at my comment.

"You look adorable. How has your night been?"

"It's been good, Patricia and I spent some time together."

"That sounds cool. How's Eddie?"

"Good. Completely forgotten about the whole 'baby' thing." I laughed.

"That's a relief."

 **Fabian's P.O.V**

"That's a relief." I joke.

"It's crazy how things have been the past few weeks. I'm glad it's becoming better now."

"Me too."

My eyes studied her. God, she looked so beautiful. Why did I ever let her go? Nobody could ever compare to her. We were made for eachother. She's my chosen one and I know we were put together and destined to meet for a reason. I'm in love with her. Always have been, always will be.

"What're you thinking about?" She asked.

"How did you know I was thinking?"

"Because you have your thinking face on."

"I have a thinking face?" I asked.

She yawned and nodded in response. I didn't reply immediately, only because I was mustering up the courage to admit my feelings to her.

"Nina, I've been thinking a lot lately. Mostly about you. I miss you, I really do. I miss you being in my arms, I miss your smile, your laugh, I miss your beautiful face. I hate the way things have been between us. We haven't been 'Fabina' as Amber would say. Everything has changed and I hate it. We've been through so much together and all this time being apart, it's helped me realise how much I need you and how stupid I was to break up with you. You're my life, my soulmate, my chosen one. You're all I need. Truth is, I'm madly in love with you. Nothing will ever change that. Maybe we can try things one last time? Give this whole 'relationship thing' another shot?"

I looked up, awaiting an answer only to discover her sleeping. Typical. I run my finger over the screen and whisper. "Goodnight, my beautiful chosen one."

I end the call and get comfortable before drifting off into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or the characters.**

 **Patricia's P.O.V**

I cuddle into Eddie's body and smile. I'm so lucky to have him. He's my Weasel and I can happily say, I love him. We've been through a lot together, including our shenanigans at school. It's like he was made for me. We had everything we needed. Our own house, our own club and most importantly, each other.

"I can't believe Nina has finally admitted her feelings! It's about time." I perked up.

"I know. I was just about ready to burst. I'm 100% sure everybody was tired of waiting for her to realise."

"Talking of the others, how long do you think they'll stay here? I don't mind, I'd just like some warning. I'd like to prepare myself for heartbreak."

This caused Eddie to laugh.

"It feels just like old times. Well, apart from the whole 'chasing after spirits' thing."

This time, I laughed.

"I was thinking, how about we surprise Fabian at one of his shows?" I suggest.

"Yeah, that'll be cool. The club had a good month, we can afford to take everybody." Eddie replied.

"They'll love it! And I'm sure he would too." I smile, this was going to be great. Eddie grabbed the iPad and began booking flights and hotels whilst I gathered everybody and told them to pack.

"Why are we packing?"

"Because, Eddie and I are surprising you all. Now, quickly pack. We leave tomorrow, 4am."

With that, I walk back into mine and Eddie's room and begin packing.

 _2am_

I sighed as my alarm clock blared. I was dreading this flight, I hadn't flown in a while. After everybody double checked their luggage and passports, we piled into a taxi and made our way to the airport. Nina had fallen asleep in the taxi, I decided to take a picture and send it to Fabian.

My phone buzzed, indicating Fabian had replied.

'Why the heck are you guys in a car at that time?'

I laughed and began typing back.

'We're surprising her.'

When we finally arrived at the airport, we scrambled out of the car and rushed inside. After receiving our tickets, going through security and getting onto the plane, we took off. Nearly everybody had fallen asleep again. Everybody, except Nina and I.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" She begged.

I shook my head. "You'll love it, I know you will."

She gave up guessing after 20 minutes. Knowing the flight was going to be long, I placed my head on Eddie's shoulder and began drifting into a deep sleep.

 _~10 hours later~_

The plane landed and we made our way to collect our luggage. It seemed to take forever. By the time we made it out, it was already night. Time zones. We piled into another taxi and arrived at the hotel 20 minutes later. The exact hotel Fabian was staying at. Hopefully, we wouldn't bump into him just yet.

The room pairings were simple. Alfie and Amber, Mick and Mara, Jerome and Joy (who Jerome had invited without our knowledge), Nina by herself and Eddie and I. It was going to be great.

After getting a good nights sleep, we all woke up.

Everybody got dressed and prepared for the day. First, we all went out to eat. It was amazing.

"Why did you surprise us with a holiday to America?" Nina asked.

"We thought it'd be nice. Also, it's only a 30 minute drive from your Gran. We thought you could visit her tomorrow." I smiled.

"You guys are amazing! I can't wait to see her. It feels like forever." She beamed, happily.

"I'm glad you're happy."

After breakfast, we head off to a mall. After plenty of shopping, everybody chose a decent outfit for tonight. They think it's a meal. Bless.

By the time we got back to the hotel, it was 5pm. It was almost time. Everybody got dressed and ready. Amber was helping the girls with their hair and make up, I was checking outfits. Nina had on a royal blue dress with black heels, Amber had on a pink dress with black heels, Joy had on a red dress with black heels, Mara had a purple dress with black heels and I had a black dress with black heels. We all looked great.

The limo we hired pulled up outside and we all entered. It was a short drive before we pulled up outside the venue and made our way in. "This doesn't look like a restaurant…" Alfie muttered.

We gave them their tickets and they smiled widely before thanking us. "I can't believe it!" Nina exclaimed. "What if he doesn't want to see us?"

I laughed before taking them all through. We managed to get close to the front, it wasn't front row but it was good enough. Fabian rushed onto the stage a little while later and began the concert. Everybody cheered and he started singing.

 _I only wanted to have fun_

 _Learning to fly..._

 _Learning to run..._

 _I let my heart decide the way_

 _When I was young..._

 _Deep down I must have always known_

 _That is would be inevitable_

 _To earn my stripes I'd have to pay!_

 _And bear my soul_

 _I know I'm not the only one_

 _Who regrets the things they've done_

 _Sometimes I just feel it's only me_

 _Who can't stand the reflection that they see_

 _I wish I could live a little more_

 _Look up to the sky, not just the floor_

 _I feel like my life is flashing by_

 _And all I can do is watch and cry_

 _I miss the air, I miss my friends_

 _I miss my mother; I miss it when_

 _Life was a party to be thrown_

 _But that was a million years ago_

 _When I walk around all of the streets_

 _Where I grew up and found my feet_

 _They can't look me in the eye_

 _It's like they're scared of me_

 _I try to think of things to say_

 _Like a joke or a memory_

 _But they don't recognise me now_

 _In the light of day..._

 _I know I'm not the only one_

 _Who regrets the things they've done_

 _Sometimes I just feel it's only me_

 _Who never became who they thought they'd be_

 _I wish I could live a little more_

 _Look up to the sky, not just the floor_

 _I feel like my life is flashing by_

 _And all I can do is watch and cry_

 _I miss the air, I miss my friends_

 _I miss my mother, I miss it when_

 _Life was a party to be thrown_

 _But that was a million years ago_

 _A million years ago!_

 **Fabians POV**

As the song came to an end, I looked through the crowd. My eyes locked with a familiar pair of green eyes and I instantly felt at home. I smiled and then discovered the rest of my friends. I was overwhelmed but in a positive way. They travelled all this way to surprise me. I couldn't ask for better friends. I began singing another song, a smile plastering my face the entire time.

 _I'm so into you, I can barely breathe_

 _And all I wanna do is to fall in deep_

 _But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, hey yeah_

 _So name a game to play, and I'll roll a dice, hey_

 _Oh, baby, look what you started_

 _The temperature's rising in here_

 _Is this gonna happen?_

 _Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_

 _(woo, oh, oh, oh)_

 _Before I make a move_

 _(woo, oh, oh, oh)_

 _So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it_

 _A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that's how I want it_

 _A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"_

 _'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

 _Got everyone watchin' us, so, baby, let's keep it secret_

 _A little bit scandalous, but, baby, don't let them see it_

 _A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"_

 _'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah_

 _This could take some time, hey_

 _I made too many mistakes_

 _Better get this right, right, baby_

 _Oh, baby, look what you started_

 _The temperature's rising in here_

 _Is this gonna happen?_

 _Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_

 _(woo, oh, oh, oh)_

 _Before I make a move_

 _(woo, oh, oh, oh)_

 _So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it_

 _A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that's how I want it_

 _A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"_

 _'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

 _Got everyone watchin' us, so, baby, let's keep it secret_

 _A little bit scandalous, but, baby, don't let them see it_

 _A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"_

 _'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

 _Tell me what you came here for?_

 _'Cause I can't, I can't wait no more_

 _I'm on the edge with no control_

 _And I need, I need you to know,_

 _You to know, oh_

 _So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it_

 _A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that's how I want it_

 _A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"_

 _'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

 _Got everyone watchin' us, so, baby, let's keep it secret_

 _A little bit scandalous, but, baby, don't let them see it_

 _A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"_

 _'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

 _So come light me up, so come light me up my, baby_

 _A little dangerous, a little dangerous my, baby_

 _A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"_

 _'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

After a few more songs, I shouted a farewell to the crowd and ran off stage. The Anubis crew met me in my dressing room and we exchanged hugs. I left Nina until last. Finally, it was time to face her. We made eye contact for a moment before embracing her in a tight hug. It lasted longer than the previous hugs but it was clear, neither of us wanted to let go. It felt right.

"Hey, how're you?" I asked, simply.

"I'm great, thanks. How're you?"

"I'm good! Glad to be coming home." We smiled at eachother as we separated.

After, we all went out to eat before heading back to our hotel rooms. Mine got moved next to Nina's, making me happier. Finally, things were sorting themselves out.

 **A/N: I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've had a lot going on and I went back to college. I'm also really sorry for this dreadful chapter. It's mostly just a filler. If you'd like to see anything happen in this story, please let me know and I'll add it in.**


End file.
